Love is a dangerous emotion
by BrunetteBarbie167
Summary: Ginny Weasley is your average sixth year witch until an unexpected loves comes into her life. But when trouble arises where does her love stand with her family and friends or her new love?
1. The train ride part 1

Chapter 1. The train ride part 1

Ginny pulled the curtains back from her four poster bed only to receive and icy blast of words from her mum.

"Virginia Michelle Weasley! Do you know what time it is? It's 8:45 am!! We need to leave for Kings cross in forty- five minutes! You know what the traffic is like at this time of the morning! Child, you better get a move on it and get dressed! Remember to finish packing if you didn't finish last night!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the kitchen before starting her same piece for waking the rest of the family.

"Whatever," Ginny grumbled, stumbling out of bed and walking towards her closet. As only the youngest two Weasleys lived at home now, each had a very wide assortment of clothing to choose from. Choosing from an array of skirts and pants, Ginny quickly decided on a white flirty skit with a dark pink and orange polka-dot scarf belt. Picking a top to match however, was a little more difficult. After a moment's hesitation, she finally decided on a dark pink silk camisole and a matching silk hoodie zip jacket. Slipping into a pair of white platform tennis shoes, Ginny sat down at her vanity to perform her morning routine. Grabbing her brush, she began to run it through her mass of red-gold waves and curls. "I really hope I don't run into Tyler McDevitt on the train. He was taking our break-up last year pretty seriously and since we aren't going out anymore I'll bet he will just stare at my _assets_, Oh well" Ginny thought to herself with a sigh.

As the only female Weasley in five generations, Ginny was blessed – in her opinion cursed- with a rather large chest. She was a very attractive sixteen-year-old girl, much to the pleasure of the Hogwarts male population, but to the disgust of her elder brother Ron. Standing at 5'3", she had beautiful red-gold curls cascading down half-way down her back, and that framed her small elfish face perfectly. Ginny's deep brown eyes sparkled whenever she smiled, and her smile made whoever receives it; feel like the specialist person alive.

After finally finishing getting ready, Ginny dragged her slightly overstuffed trunk onto the hall landing.

"How the hell am I supposed to get this thing down the stairs?" Ginny mumbled to herself, bighting her lip.

"VIRGINA MICHELLE WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" came Ron's shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Clothes Ronald. Clothes that are actually for a girl. Now if you wouldn't mind, could you please come and help me get this humungous thing down the stairs?"

"NOT UNTIL YOU GO BACK INTO YOUR ROOM AND PUT ON SOME DECENT CLOTHES! I DO NOT WANT THE WHOLE HOGWARTS MALE POPULATION STARING AT MY BABY SISTER!"

"NO! I CHOOSE THIS OUT-FIT BECAUSE I LIKE IT, AND I'M NOT GOING TO GO CHANGE!"

At this point both Weasley tempers had been set off, and the to youngest Weasley children continued to bicker and hurl insults at each other until,

"Does one of my favorite girls need a hand getting her rather large trunk down to the car?" Harry's smooth deep voice came from behind Ginny. Whirling around, Ginny looked up, and gave Harry a grateful smile.

"Thanks Harry. Ron s being a pain in the butt, and won't help his baby sister get her trunk down the stairs to the car," Ginny told him while shooting a nasty glare at Ron, who was still at the bottom of the stairs.

Glancing up one more time, Ginny just now started to realize why their was a three way tie between Harry, Tyler McDevitt and Draco Malfoy for the title of Hogwarts Hottest Hunk. Harry's messy jet black hair, practically screamed "Touch ME!" and his tanned, Quititch toned muscles made him even more adorable than he already was. The best feature about him was his emerald green eyes that lit up when he laughed or smiled, a smile that made a third of the Hogwart's females swoon. Unbenounced to Harry, Ginny felt a small amount of pride that he called her, and his best girl friend Hermione Granger, his "favorite girls" just to annoy his ever growing fan club.

Shaking herself back to reality, Ginny realized that Harry already had her trunk down the stairs, and was heading out the door towards the car.

"Peoples! Let's go! We have a train to catch, and I for one would like to get a good compartment!" Ginny directed clapping her hands as Mrs. Weasley shoved a bagel into her open mouth to shut her up. With that final statement, the four Weasleys and Harry piled into the car for the ride to Kings Cross station.


	2. The train ride part II

Love is a dangerous emotion Chapter 2: The train ride part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did then I would be in the Bahamas right now. As I am not, then all characters and things you recognize belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling who is so graciously providing an outlet for my over active imagination.

A/N: What is up peoples? I am a terrible author who has not updated her story in forever. I have one excuse however. Two words: Cheerleading, Language Arts Teacher. (Five words, I lied) My semi evil language arts teacher assigned us a research paper that has been the object of my attention for the past month. Cheerleading, how I love it! As you may guess practices, games, etc., etc. Now enough of my complaining, and without further ado, here is chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The train ride part II

"Bye Mum! Yes we will be good! We promise if we forget something than we will send and owl! Bye!" the two Weasley children called to their mother as they, along with Harry and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Uh, Ginny? Harry and Ron and I have some prefect and Head Boy and Girl stuff to do. We won't be able to sit with you. Is that ok with you?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yeah, of course. See y'all at the feast!" Ginny grinned brightly before walking into the first open compartment. As soon as she entered however, her smile faded immensely. Sitting on three of the compartment seats were none other than Draco Malfoy, Slytherin's own prince, and Crabbe and Goyle his two not so anonymous henchmen. Emitting a slight groan, she surveyed the compartment. "Damn. I thought this was an_ empty compartment_. Looks like it is, except for a Ferret Prince and his henchmen, Pity. I was at least hoping for some decent company," she said, her chocolate eyes resting on Draco's platinum blonde head. "Now which one of you extremely strong men would like to help me with my trunk?" Ginny asked still not taking her eyes off Draco.

"Let me. I'll be happy to," Crabbe, the quicker of the two, offered feeling proud to be called extremely strong by such a hot girl.

"Why thank you Crabbe," Ginny said sweetly flashing him a smile which made him feels like the specialest person in the compartment.

"God, why couldn't I have offered to do that for her?_ Maybe because Malfoy's don't do physical labor like a commoner. _But her smile!_ What about it? _It's damn sexy, just like her legs, and all of her! _Malfoy's do not think about Weasley girls like they were beautiful, you think about them as if they were trash! _But she is beautiful! Good God why am I arguing with myself?" Draco thought as he looked at Ginny out of the corner of his

eye.

Sashaying into the compartment, Ginny turned to Draco." So Ferret Prince, I guess I'm to low for you to even acknowledge my presents when we have to share a compartment?" Ginny asked coolly.

"No Weaselette, it's not, but did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't _want _to acknowledge your presents?" Draco returned with a tone to mach her on.

" Well Ferret, because you're not talking to me, let alone acknowledging my presents, I would like you kindly to stop staring at my arse or- let's just say you'll never be able to have children. Deal?" she said sweetly with a look in her brown eyes that read, _I will kick your arse. Don't believe me? Bring it on!_ as she sat opposite him and pulled the book,_ 500 ways to make yourself over to look like a model!_, out of her trunk.

"_Why would she want to make herself look like a model? She practically is one! Aside from the fact that she is super tiny, she has it all! The face, the body, the attitude,…"_ Draco thought as he stared at the red-head across from him. The next forty five minutes passed by uneventfully. Finally feeling tired, Ginny laid her book down and fell asleep. While she was asleep, she began to dream.

_The compartment door slid open to reveal the one person that was at the top of Ginny's hate list. That person was Tyler McDevitt._ ( A/N: his last name is pronounced Mc Devett) _"Hello Draco, Crabbe Goyle," Tyler said nodding to each person in turn. " And oh look Virginia Weasley." Tyler drawled staring at Ginny. _

" _Hello Tyler, did you have a nice summer with your new girlfriend…slut- I mean Sierra?" Ginny asked politely, accidentally on purpose remembering her mistake._

" _Well Virginia, I would have to say that my summer must have been extrealmly better than yours. Do you want to know why? Because I actually had somebody to spend it with! After the reputation I gave you no guy in their right mind would ever go out with you! Another thing, where does your whole family live? I mean there are so many of you, didn't your parents know about birth control?" Tyler sneered in Ginny's face._

_Draco sensed the Weasley temper about to be unleashed and he knew that Tyler would be in a lot of pain if he didn't stop where he was. Unfortunately, Tyler didn't know about this temper and just kept up with the insults. _

" _Tell me Virginia, Tell me that you need me again. You know you need me. Do you know why you need me? Because your mine. You will always be mine. Now why didn't you stay in touch with me this summer?" Tyler's sneering voice turned to sulking as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist._

_Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but Draco cut in._

" _Well McDevitt, first off I believe that you dumped her last year at the end of the year ball, and secondly, she spent the summer with me in Spain. Isn't that right Ginny?" Draco said smoothly. _

" _Yes. And a matter of fact, we spent the whole summer training with the Spanish Quiditch team getting ready for this season. Because I've been trained, I want to tell you something McDevitt. I **will **catch the snitch faster and more times then you, and I **will** beat the smirk off your face, kick your puny, stuck up, Abercrombie wearing, British arse,( not that he had a bad arse, Ginny reminded herself.)! What now?" Ginny challenged the 6' 2" brunette in front of her. _

" _What now? I believe that you have got yourself a deal. Bring it on sweetheart," Tyler whispered into her ear, before moving his mouth over hers and placing a passionate ,but evil minded kiss on her lips. Ginny pulled back immediately and slapped him across the face with as much force as she could muster._

" _What the hell do you think your doing?" Ginny screamed at him._

" _Kissing my new girlfriend if it's all the same to you," Tyler replied coyly._

" _Like hell you're not McDevitt! I would advise you to keep your hands and other parts of your body, off of Ginny," Draco said threateningly, wrapping his muscular arms around Ginny's tiny waist and pulling her back towards himself. _

" _Oh isn't that sweet? Draco your defending your little girlfriend!" Tyler cooed sarcastically._

" _Damn straight I am protecting my girlfriend!" Draco roared at Tyler. ( A/N: Ohh the Drama! Sorry spastic moment !)_

_Everyone, including Ginny, stared at Draco in a stunned silence. _

" _Now McDevitt, I think it is time for you to leave. Now. Crabbe, Goyle, go find the food cart lady and bring some of everything she's got.," Draco commanded thrusting a black silk, drawstring bag of galleons, at his henchmen. _

_The three Slytherin boys left the compartment each more confused than the next. _

" _Draco Malfoy ! You better have a good reason why you just called me your girlfriend cause I'm sure as hell not your girlfriend, so you better spill right now!" Ginny told him, her eyes flashing. " Hold that thought. Let me put a charm on the doors and walls so that we can only hear what is going on." With a flick of her wrist, the charm was in place. " Now spill," she told him staring into his eyes that were as gray as melted silver._

" _Ginny, you have to listen to me. The reason I covered for you and called you my girlfriend was simple. I didn't want you to get hurt again. I knew way before the whole school that Tyler was going to dump you, and was using you. I couldn't imagine this happening to you again if he had said something to hurt you. Also, the reason I called you my girlfriend was simple to. I have loved you forever and even though I pick on you its just to hide my true emotions. Will you go out with me?" Draco concluded quietly._

_To answer his question, Ginny reached up on her tip-toes and kissed him soundly on the lips._

Waking up, Ginny snorted at the dream she had just had. " Pu-leasz! Like that would ever happen!" Ginny giggled under her breath.

"What was that you said Weaselette?" Draco questioned the giggly red head.

" Nothing Ferret Prince. Nothing at all." Ginny responded, as the compartment door slid open to revel- Crabbe and Goyle carrying as much of the food off the trolley as the possibly could in their bulky arms.

" Oh Ginny! Your awake! Draco told us to go get the food off the trolley so that the food witch wouldn't wake you!" Goyle said noticing Ginny was staring at the food.

" Did he now?" Ginny said amused, before bringing her attention to the platinum blonde boy sitting in front of her. Ginny was even more amused to see that Draco's tan (A/N: I no the books says he's pale buy he spent the summer in Spain in my story, so he's tan!) face had a faint red tint to it.

After fifteen minutes of eating in silence, Draco broke the quietness. "So Weasley, About Quiditch this season. Are you going to be cheering for your precious Potter again? Like you have been for the past five years? Pity, I forgot. Umbridge gave him a life long ban didn't she?" Draco said, trying to look remorseful.

" Well Ferret, as you know, Umbridge had no real control of the students at Hogwarts after she was deemed insane, so Professor Dumbeldore gave him his playing rights back. And as Captain this year, he will be playing Chaser this season cause Becca Andrews said that it would mess up her nails and her make-up to much. So now I get to play Seeker! Ron said something about wanting to play Beater to hit you with a bludger and make it look like an accident but Harry wouldn't let him. Damn." Ginny mused, turning back to Draco.

" Well Weaselette, let's you and me make a bet. The Seeker who catches the snitch the most time this season, will have to do what the other person says for two weeks. Deal?" Draco said extending his hand toward her.

" Deal. Get ready to do what ever I say, because I am gonna kick your stuck-up, rich, Abercrombie wearing arse. Now leave because I have to change into my robes," Ginny told him before turning to reach for her clothes.

" Oh so the littlest Weasley has been thinking, or should I say _staring_ at my arse?" Draco mused scratching his chin.

" Nope. But I know for a fact that you were checking mine out, so stop being a prat and leave. All of you," Ginny said sweetly opening the sliding glass door and ushering the three boys out into the hallway. With another flick of her wrist, a thick black curtain appeared over the door making sure the boys couldn't see her from the hall.

" Damn Draco! She got you good! Now that I think about it, she does have tight arse…" Goyle said closing his eyes to remember.

" Yeah and a really nice chest! Did you see it?" Crabbe exclaimed gleefully like a child in a candy store.

" Oh God Crabbe you forgot to mention her legs! Those are to die for!" Goyle added grinning wickedly.

" Yes I do agree gentlemen, she does have a tight arse, excellent chest, legs to die for, but you both have to agree with me, her smile, dead sexy!" Draco argued with his cronies.

" Excuse me for interrupting, but whose smile do you think is _dead sexy_?" Ginny asked from the doorway, startling all three boys.

The three boys jumped to their feet to explain themselves but when they saw Ginny, all rational thoughts flew out of their heads. Ginny had made a few _tiny_ adjustments to her school uniform, not that the boys minded, on no. She had shortened her gray pleated skirt, tightened her white shirt so that they could see all of her curves wonderfully, and the tie and sweater vest they were forced to wear, looked dead sexy on her. Draco also noticed that on her feet were a pair of muggle Birkenstocks over tan stockings. Her normal black robes were tighter fitting, but still loose.

" Bloody Hell Ginny! You look hot!" said Brian Jordan, Lee Jordan's younger brother told her as he walked past.

" She's better than hot, she's drop dead gorgeous!" came the argument from another sixth year boy.

Several seventh year boys looked at her approvingly, along with guys from year's three to six.

" Well, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, I'm still waiting for an answer. But sense we are almost at the school, I think you should come back into the compartment," Ginny told them turning around to renter the compartment. Once in the compartment, Ginny turned on the three teenage boys. " Now, whose smile does Draco think is sexy?" Ginny questioned not expecting to get an answer.

"Yours!"

"Yeah he also thinks you have a tight arse, legs to die for, and what was the last on Goyle?" Crabbe asked trying to remember.

"Well that's enough of that," Draco jumped in, his face extremely pink from embarrassment.

Ginny smiled to herself as she picked her book, _500 ways to make yourself over to look like a model!_, back up. She smiled to herself as she thought about the information she had just had revealed. " This is awesome," she thought to herself, " Draco Malfoy thinks _I _have a tight arse!"

A/N: there ya go! There's chapter 2! Took me forever to write! But I did it! Now please review! Love always and chocolate snowmen, Dracoslilgirl4eva


End file.
